


My Dear Sister

by karasluthqr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, kara and lex confrontation, kara's angry, lex is his usual psycopathic self, my take on crisis, very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasluthqr/pseuds/karasluthqr
Summary: Kara and Lex have a little chat during Crisis.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	My Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Supergirl fic. Unfortunately, there's no actual supercorp in this one, but that will definitely be coming in the near future. I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, let me know in the reviews below!

“Why did you do it?” Kara demanded as she landed in front of the Luthor. Leaves crunched loudly under her red boots; she hadn’t bothered to adjust her strength much for the landing. Really, she couldn’t care less if he went flying through the trees and landed on his shiny bald head. 

Lex stopped in his tracks and heaved a vexatiously loud sigh, turning around as if a weight was attached to his impractical dress shoes. 

“Why did I do _what_?” His tone dripped with boredom and Kara narrowed her eyes in disdain. The man truly didn’t care about anything but himself _._ It was a concept the hero couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“Tell Lena my true identity,” Kara took a step forward, arms crossing to rest underneath the red crest engraved on her chest. “You _broke_ her.”

Lex rolled his eyes dramatically, a mumble of “this again” falling from his tainted lips. 

“I did you a favor.”

“A favor?” She seethed.

The Luthor hummed in agreement.

“You were never going to do it yourself. You’re much too cowardly,” Lex began as he stepped around the hero. “Just like your cousin.”

Frustration spiked at the mention of Kal-El, and her fists curled into balls at her sides as heat surged through her veins swift as one of Barry’s lightning rods. It had been her one mission on this planet: to protect Kal-El. It was the reason her parents had sent her to Earth. But Krypton’s explosions scattered debris of her home planet throughout the atmosphere and knocked her pod off course. The impact sent her tumbling timelessly throughout the phantom zone for twenty-four years. Kal-El was all grown up by the time she crash landed on Earth. And she no longer had a purpose.

She had failed her _mother_ , her _family_ , _Krypton_ , _Argo_ , _everyone_ on Earth-38 _, Alex, Lena_ , and _all those Earths_. _Rao_ , she had failed them all. And now, she was the only one left. Along with the six other Paragons: J’onn, Barry, Kate, Sara, Ryan - And Lex. They were the only ones left in the entire multi - well - _uni_ verse. 

Lex had used the Book of Destiny to replace Earth 92’s Clark as the Paragon of Truth, leaving Kara to hold the alternate version of Kal-El in her arms as he begged her with his dying words to “fix it”. She’d been at a loss in that moment. Frozen, unable to do anything other than look to the six others with teary eyes, pleading for some miracle to fall from Rao’s light when his chest came to a standstill underneath her still warm fingertips. And then he was gone. Just like her own Kal-El was. And left in his place was none other than his - and her pending - mortal enemy, Lex Luthor.

Kara closed her eyes to quell the heat - and tears - building behind them. As much as she wanted to - and _Rao_ did she want to - she couldn’t harm Lex. The Monitor told her everyone had a part to play and Kara refused to allow her emotions to be the reason they failed in their mission to save the multiverse.

“Leave Kal out of this,” Kara hissed through clenched teeth once her heat vision no longer threatened to blast from her eyes. She turned to face Lex. “This is about _Lena.”_

“It’s _always_ about Lena!” he shot back, a devilish grin growing on face as the babble-box of a Kryptonian was rendered speechless, her mouth bobbing up and down like a bobble-head. “Can’t deny it, can you?” He taunted. “Lena _means_ something to you.” Kara’s heart hammered wildly inside her chest. _Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum. Ba dum._ Her face grew hot and she was sure her cheeks were flushing red. “And _you_ mean something to _her_.” 

There was a knowing distastefulness in his tone that sent shivers down Kara’s spine. He inched forward, Kara flinching with every crunch of a leaf under his shoe; the sound was suddenly much too loud for her overly sensitive ears. She adjusted her stance, observing his movements warily. He then came to a stop, only inches away from her face. “It’s _pathetic_ , and _weak_.” 

A mist of his spit sprayed her in the face as he spat the words but Kara didn’t flinch. She didn’t blink. She simply stared him down, her gaze hard and unwavering. A lifetime’s worth of anger boiled an angry red just below the surface, pulsating at her pressure points, wanting nothing more than to explode from the tiny bottle the emotions have been stuffed inside for years. Lena was _anything_ but weak. She was the strongest woman Kara knew, besides her sister. 

“Lena’s my best friend. Of course she means something to me.” 

“Oh, we’re still doing that, are we?” Lex sounded bored. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Still doing what?” Kara’s infamous crinkle formed between her brows.

“Pretending that your feelings for my _dear_ sister are purely platonic.”

Kara’s eyes scanned the Luthor’s face. What was he talking about? Surely he was just pulling her strings, but she couldn’t be sure. The Luthors' were master manipulators and nearly Class A actors. If Lex was messing with her, Kara couldn’t tell. His expression was the same as all his others. Smug, menacing, and a sickening evil danced in his dull eyes. Just as irritating and just as easy to slam her fist into.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Kara’s bangs bounced against her forehead as she stumbled backwards. Her eyes fell away from his cold eyes as the tingling sensation of unease crept up her spine. She could sense his penetrative stare slicing through her walls of steel and she shivered, as if she were human and could feel the temperature drop ten degrees. Times like this Kara regretted being so much of an open book. Because she could feel Lex reading her every page, storing the information away to use against her whenever it would benefit him the most.

“Are you really that dense, _Kryptonian_?”

He spat the name of her people with such disdain her gaze snapped to his, once again. Hostility pierced through her blue eyes sharp as a diamond, but she remained silent.

“You pride yourself on being the _Girl of Steel_ , the Last Daughter of _Krypton_ , National City’s own personal _hero_ ,” Lex spoke sinisterly slow, his mockery seeping into Kara’s skin like water dripping onto hydrophilic fabric. He was walking in circles around her now. “The newly appointed Paragon of _Hope_!”

“Yet when it comes to personal affairs of the _heart_ you can’t even see past your absurdly pointless little glasses.”

Kara’s teeth ground together, her jaw jutting out as the Luthor tapped the bridge of her nose in a facetious manner. One push. That’s all it would take. Just _one_ push would send him flying across the pink-tinted sky and crashing through the trees and into the dirt and the fall-colored leaves. The force and the impact would be deadly. And Lex Luthor would be gone, for _good_ this time.

“Go ahead,” Lex opened his arms wide as if he was _offering_. As if he was doing her some kind of selfless favor. “Kill me.”

“I’m sure Lena would thank you. After all, she is the one who killed me first. Before the Monitor brought me back to life that is. I have to admit I am quite flattered that even the creator of the Multiverse is aware of just how much this world needs me.”

Kara’s fingers flexed in her fists, and she found them damp with what she assumed to be sweat. She needed to calm down. She was known for her outbursts. Breaking phones, computers, railings, etc. all because she’d always bottled her up her anger. She couldn’t lose control here. She couldn’t give him what she wanted. She couldn’t let Lex Luthor _win_.

“The _world_ would be better off without you in it,” Kara retorted.  
“Ah, but there is no world right now, is there?” Lex gestured to the manufactured illusion of an old planet they stood on. “So you can’t kill me. If you did, you would destroy any possibility of getting our world’s back. Of getting _Lena_ back.” The air caught in Kara’s throat at the mention of Lena and the satisfied smirk on the Luthor’s face grew. “Face it, you _need_ me.”


End file.
